


Nostalgic For The Idea Of Love

by suckmyballs



Category: South Park
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Discord Au, Drama & Romance, Drunk Texting, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Texting, chat room, excessive use of memes, excessive use of the word bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyballs/pseuds/suckmyballs
Summary: Butters Stotch, or better known as Marjorine, joins an LGBT support group server on Discord for closeted teens and for LGBT youth to make new friends. Butters finds himself making friends and talking to people like he never has before, he meets one person that becomes very special to him- his guardian angel, as he likes to think- Kenny McCormick. As we progress further through the story, Butters starts to take a look at himself for once, trying to figure out his gender identity and struggling to recover from his father's verbal abuse and homophobia.
Relationships: (more ships may be added), Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan/Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick, Red/Heidi Turner, Red/Kevin Stoley, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This story is literally my baby and I've put so much effort into it that it would be stupid not to share it! :)
> 
> Anyways, if anyone is just as intimidated by the amount of relationship tags as I am, I seriously am at a loss for what other ships I want to be endgame other than Bunny, of course hehe. So, it would totally mean a lot to me if you could comment suggestions for which ships you'd like to see! For me, the trickiest ones that I'm debating between are Cryle, Style, Cryde, Croken, and Kyman. I know that I want Bunny, Bendy, and Reidi. 
> 
> If you skimmed the tags, I just want to preface again that this story is mostly set in a text/chatroom style, though there are occasional moments that will be written normally! I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from, "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors, and this work was inspired by this one song that I listened to when I first made it, "Not Allowed" by TV Girl

JOIN SERVER? 

**YES ✓** NO 

#user-drops:

**_@_** ** _marjiimelody_** just slid into the server!

#general-chat

**\------------------------------Sat, September 12------------------------------**

**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 4:30 PM_**

Hi! 

**kendoll**

what up bb 

**kyy_mac**

Dude, I told you to stop greeting the newbies like that!

**kendoll**

lmao u cant stop me lolz

**marjiimelody**

Lol

**kendoll**

see, marji knows whats up

go suck ur moms tits ky

**kyy_mac**

I’m this close to kicking you, Kenny. 

Anyways, welcome marj! Would you like to introduce yourself?

**marjiimelody**

Sure! And thanks! I’m really glad I found this server hehe

You guys seem pretty cool! :) 

Um you can call me Marjorine hehe

**kendoll**

hot

**kyy_mac**

Shut up, Kenny. 

**kendoll**

:P

im Kenny btw lolz

**marjiimelody**

It's nice to meet you!

**kendoll**

u 2 bb ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**kyy_mac**

(－‸ლ)

I’m sorry about him, Marjoine. 

I’m Kyle, and as you know, the horndog is Kenny. It’s nice to meet you too!

May I ask your pronouns as well? 

**marjiimelody**

Of course! hehe

Um she/her pronouns are okay!

I’ll let you know if that changes 

**kyy_mac**

Great. We’re all here to support you, so I hope we can get to know each other better. And there are plenty of admins and mods on our server that are able to talk if you don’t have access to any help, like a therapist, or support from home. And just in case you need someone to talk to, **@** **st4nlmarshwalkr** is the perfect person to talk to. He’s very kind and understanding, like a puppy. 

**kendoll**

… 

she just joined dude, dont hit her with the deep shit already lolz 

**kyy_mac**

Shut up, it’s mandatory! 

**kendoll**

says who lolz

**kyy_mac**

Me, asshole. 

It’s important to inform her, at least. 

**marjiimelody**

It’s okay guys! Thanks to both of you for being so nice! I hope we can be friends! :)

**kendoll**

im in love with u, marjorine

**kyy_mac**

Shut up, Kenny…

Please don’t scare another one off again or I swear-

**marjiimelody**

Aww you’re making me blush ken! 

**kendoll**

;))))))))

**kyy_mac**

(－‸ლ)

You’re getting kicked. 

  
  


#general-chat

**\------------------------------Tues, September 15------------------------------**

  
  


**kendoll** **_Today at 1:10 PM_ **

@ **_marjiimeloldy_ **im bored, do u wanna talk lol 

stan and kyle r here too lolz

maye not ky, but stan is _definitely_ on his phone rn

**marjiimeloldy**

Of course! Are you friends with them irl?

**kendoll**

yeah, weve known eachother since preschool lmao

i hate these fuckers so much marj, u dont even know 

**marjiimeloldy**

aww, i'm sure you don’t mean that! Kyle seems very nice, I’m sure Stan is too!

**kendoll**

yeah im just fucking with you

im in love with them 

**marjiimeloldy**

wait... like seriously… or?

**kendoll**

no lmaooooo

omg your so funny lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

*you’re :p

**kendoll**

omg

omg 

no 

marj 

marji why… 

**marjiimeloldy**

You’re a poopyhead :( 

And someone had to do it lol

**kendoll**

sorry dude 

**marjiimeloldy**

Aw, it's fine Ken! You dont have to apologize lol :)

**kendoll**

:))

**marjiimeloldy**

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

**kendoll**

oh fuck

the teachers lookin this way lmaoo 

brb 

**marjiimeloldy**

I was just gonna say, you’re probably in school rn

You should really pay attention kenny! School’s important! 

**kendoll**

thanks _mom_

it doesn’t really matter, im gonna have to drop out soon anyways 

**marjiimeloldy**

What do you mean? 

Oh sorry! I shouldnt have asked that!

You don’t have to answer if it’s personal 

**kendoll**

its fine, everyone knows my family’s the poorest in town anyways

if cartman hacks into the server youd have found out either way 

**marjiimeloldy**

Gosh ken, do you wanna talk about it?

I’m all ears 

**kendoll**

maybe some other time 

like in dms or something idk 

evryone in the server doesnt need to know lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

Fine by me! Let me know if you ever need someone to talk to! :)

**kendoll**

thanks marji 

i should prob go before teach catches me lolz 

Let’s play later or somethin ;)

**marjiimeloldy**

Kk 

Bye ken, let me know when you get out of school!

\--------------

**kendoll** **_Today at 4:10 PM_ **

i am free 

marj 

pls 

save me

im literally going to pass out 

**kyy_mac**

You’re so dramatic omg.

Dude, I can’t believe Marjorine stayed. I applaud her for her bravery. 

**kendoll**

couldnt agree with you more ky

but i mean it _is_ a lgbt friendly server lol 

if she lives in the same kind of place we do then this shit is probably godsend am i right? :0

**kyy_mac**

Definitely. 

Maybe you should @ her

**kendoll**

kk lol 

@ **_marjiimeloldy_ **

**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 4:35 PM_ **

Omg im so sorry! I was doing chores and my dad wouldnt give me my phone back 

If you’re still down for it, do you want to play? 

**kendoll**

duh and its chill dont worry

lol poor u tho, i dont have chores

well fuck i do have a job so thats not even-

i dont know what im saying lolol

oh join voice btw im waiting for u ;))

**marjiimeloldy**

Kk! Give me a sec tho 

**kendoll**

sweet lol

@ ** _kyy_mac_** u too bb <3

  
  


**kyy_mac**

Shut up. 

**kendoll**

omg 

omg 

wait 

I just realized 

**kyy_mac**

Stop spamming.

**kendoll**

we finally get to hear marji’s beautiful voice hdshjjf

omg im so horny 

**kyy_mac**

TMI dude..

Poor Marjorine, I bet she’s horrified rn. 

And Marjorine, don’t feel like you have to join voice, we’re fine with using chat if you’re uncomfortable with speaking. 

**kendoll** **_Today at 4:40 PM_ **

marj u still there? 

me and ky r in voice 

**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 4:45 PM_ **

Sorry my dad called me, and it’s fine kyle! 

Using chat would be annoying for everyone so I'm okay with using voice :)

And Ken, you’re so sweet!! I'm excited to hear your’s too!

**kendoll**

:) 

marji join tho lolzz

  
  


Butters’ hands trembled slightly as he scrolled through the different channels to find the one where Kenny and Kyle were waiting. He knew he shouldn’t be scared. Kenny and Kyle were so nice, and he _knew_ they wouldn’t judge him, but… he still couldn’t quiet the anxious thoughts that clouded his mind. Butters sighed, steeling himself before he joined the voice call.. 

It would only take one little tap, and his life might change for the better. Texting online with random teenagers was one thing, but speaking to someone who you didn’t know _at all_ , and someone that you kind of wanted to be friends with made it even more nerve wracking. 

He was _just_ about to tap it when he was harshly interrupted by his father barging into his room; without knocking, he may add. Butters clutched his phone against his chest in surprise, staring at his father wide-eyed and expectant. 

“Butters!” Stephen Stotch called, his voice was on the verge of yelling. “Go to the pharmacy this instant, young man! There and nowhere else, understand? Your mother needs her medicine. Bring your phone with you, and answer my check in texts. What are you just sitting there for? Get a fucking coat and put on shoes!” 

“Y-Yes sir!” 

At his father’s demand, Butters sprung up instantly, clutching his phone tightly in his bony hand like a lifeline. He scurried over to his desk to grab his oversized pink sweatshirt, and scrambled to put on his favorite My Melody socks. His father was still standing there, like he always did; watching him, scrutinizing _every single_ miniscule detail about him. 

“Jesus Christ, we need to cut your hair soon, you look like a girl.” 

“B-But-” Butters stopped himself before he said something wrong, “Y-Yes sir…”

“Come on, son, get a move on,” Stephen said with a wave of his hand, sighing heavily as he trudged back down the stairs. Butters quickly followed after him and quickly put on his shoes, fearfully glancing at his father and grabbing his wallet before he quickly left the house. 

  
  


**kendoll** **_Today at 4:46 PM_ **

marj? R u still gonna join?? 

In his haste to follow his father’s orders, he almost forgot about what he was doing before. He smiled slightly at Kenny’s message, feeling glad that he was able to make some nice friends. Once he got far enough away from his house, he glanced around before typing a reply. 

  
  


**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 4:47 PM_ **

Yeah! I’m so sorry! I have to go out now, but I’d love to talk along the way! 

**kendoll**

sweet :)

**marjiimeloldy**

:)

  
  


_“Marj!”_ Kenny exclaimed from his phone, making Butters giggle at his excitement. 

“Hi, Ken!” 

_“Woah… you sound just as adorable as I thought!”_

_“I agree.”_

“Oh, hi Kyle!” he greeted after the other boy spoke, “I’m really sorry about taking so long.. I feel bad..” 

_“Nah, it’s fine, girlie. Me and Kyle were just chilling, lol.”_

_“Please tell me that you did not just say “lol” out loud?”_

_“... I did,”_ Kenny answered after a moment, _“And what about it?”_ he added in a horrible british accent. 

“Oh my god…” Butters whispered, moving the phone away from him as he fell into a fit of giggles. 

_“Lolhahalz~”_ Kenny sang in a mockingly high-pitched voice, _“L.O.L!”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“Only if you make me, baby~”_

_“I… I fucking hate you, dude.”_

“S-Stop it, I c-can’t..” a giggle, “stop laughing,” Butters tried to say through his fits of laughter, making Kenny chuckle in response. 

_“L.O.L!”_ Kenny exclaimed once more, _“Okay.. okay, I’ll stop now.”_

And before Butters knew it, he had reached the pharmacy. It wasn’t that far from his house, since he lived in the outskirts of his small, southern town, he was much closer to the main streets since he had grown up using all of the shortcuts. 

“H-Hey guys, I’ll be right back,” he quietly said into the speaker, not wanting to look like a total nut-job in front of the people that were loitered around the entrance. He didn’t have enough time to wait for their reply before he quickly plugged in his earbuds and muted himself as he went into the store. 

_“Oop.. okay. Wonder what she’s doin’, haha,”_

_“Kenny, she can still hear us, y’know.”_

_“Oh.. ahah.. I forgot!”_

_“Hey guys. I saw that you were online so..”_ said who Butters could only assume was Stan, given by the username. _“Oh, who’s the muted one?”_ Stan said with a slightly awkward, breathy laugh. 

_“I told you about Marj, right? She’s cool.”_

_“Oh yeah… I remember now. Shit sorry, I’m just so fucking messed up from school,”_ Stan said with a sigh. He sounded tired, _“Can you believe that bitch gave us an essay, a visual project,_ and _we have to answer a million fucking guide questions?”_

_“It wouldn’t be that bad if you actually did the work, Stan.”_

_“.. You got me there, but-”_

_“Dude, I can give you the answers. I didn’t even read the book, I just used spark notes,”_ Kenny replied with a little laugh. _“I’ll send you the link, hold on.”_

_“You’re a lifesaver, holy shit! Dude, Kenny, I’ll buy you all the KFC you want this weekend, I swear.”_

_“Hell yeah! Thanks, broski.”_

_“Oh my god… please don’t tell me that all you’ve done is cheat this year? That’s not going to get you anywhere, especially on tests. I thought you were going to actually try this year, Stan..”_

He could hear Stan’s breath hitch on the end of the other line, but he seemed to have righted himself to respond in a joking-like manner.

_“Kyle, dude, bro, I love you, but.. Fuck, Kenny, you tell him.”_

_“Aight bro. I’m gonna have to say it… it’s only cheating if you get caught~”_ Kenny said, and Butters could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _“So uh… I’m finna whip dis hoe-”_

_“I.. I’m leaving. Fuck you guys, you aren’t getting anymore of my fucking schones.”_

_“NOOOOO KYLE!”_

_“I’M SORRY KY, PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!”_

_“Okay, Dumb and Dumber, peace out.”_

  
  


_-_ **_kyy_mac_ ** _\- left the call_

  
  


_“Dude…”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Ahah whatev, now we can talk about being cheaters all we want, lolz!”_

_“Dude… do… did we do something wrong? Maybe Kyle’s right.. I’ll try to figure it out on my own, dude..”_

_“Stan, are you okay? It’s fine to use spark notes dude, especially since you didn’t read the book either.”_

_“I know, but…”_ Stan sighed, and then hesitantly spoke, _“I don’t want Kyle to be disappointed in me.. I said I was going to try this year, but it’s just so fucking hard-”_

Butters took his earbuds out and stuck them back in his pocket. That was probably a conversation he shouldn’t be listening to. He had been waiting in line for almost ten minutes now, since for some reason, so many people needed to pick up their medications at this time. He was at the front now, and shyly scuffled over to the counter. 

“Name?” the pharmacist asked unenthusiastically. 

Butters gulped a little before he spoke, “L-Li-Linda St-Stotch?” 

“You askin’ me or tellin’ me, girl?” 

“I-I’m not-” he stopped himself, he didn’t really know why, “I-I.. t-tellin’.. It-it’s my mom’s name.. She takes um.. c-carba..carba... um..”

“Carbamazepine?” he sighed. 

“Y-Yes sir..” 

“Alright, one minute, please,” the man said before he disappeared behind one of the various shelves, and when he came back he unceremoniously placed the bagged prescription bottle on the counter. “Cash or card?” 

“C-Card..” Butters stuttered as he pulled out his father’s wallet from his pocket, and shakily took the credit card out. He scanned it and shyly grabbed the bag from the counter. 

“Thanks, next!” he called out, wasting no time for Butters to respond. Though, Butters didn’t want to be there for another second, as he practically ran out of the store. When he felt far enough away from any prying eyes, he put in his earbuds and unmuted himself. 

_“-so some weird ass meth addicts just moved into the garage,_ again,” Kenny was in the middle of speaking, though he paused once he must’ve seen that Butters was unmuted. _“Yooo Marji’s back! What up, baby?”_

_“Dude, do you like her or something, Jesus,”_ Stan laughed, making Kenny join along with him, albeit a little awkwardly. 

_“Aw Marji, say somethin’!”_

“H-Hi Ken! S-Sorry.. I had to go into a store..haha..” he said, albeit a little awkwardly. “Oh, a-and it’s nice to meet you, Stan!”

_“Yeah, you too, dude.”_

_“Dude.. you can’t just call her “dude”.”_

_“What the hell am I supposed to call her? I don’t want to call her a bitch or something..”_

_“The fuck? Is this your first time talking to a girl? L.O.L!”_

_“Oh_ shut up _, dude,”_ Stan retorted, though there was no bite to it. 

Kenny chuckled, _“Anything for you, babe~”_

_“I seriously... I can’t with you, dude,”_

_“L.O.L!”_

_“Hahaha L.O.L! I can’t breathe, oh my god, my throat’s closing up from laughing ahhhhh,”_

_“L.M.A.O!”_

_“AHAHAH SHUT UP OH MY GOD!”_

_“Lolhahalz~”_

_“I seriously hate you, oh my fucking god,”_ Stan was wheezing at this point, making everyone in the call join in on his contagious laughter. 

_“Okay, but like,”_ Kenny started after a moment while they were calming down _“Real talk, Marj, who’s your favorite pony? Your answer heavily depends on the future of our friendship.”_

“Um.. as in..?”

_“Yes, as in_ My Little Pony _.”_

_“Dude, what the fuck.”_

_“You have to answer too, Stan. There’s no getting out of this. Okay, ready, go!”_

“Um.. um… I-I like um... Fl-Fluttershy a-and A-A

pple Jack.. oh Jesus.. I can’t believe I said that out loud…” 

_“Hmm… okay, Stanny boy, it’s your turn.”_

_“I just have one question.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Why? Why are you doing this? What’s the point of this?”_

_“....”_

_“..Kenny?”_

_“That can’t be answered at this time. Stan, stop stalling. Answer._ Now. _”_

_“Um… Pinky Pie? I don’t fucking know?”_

_“Alright, the results are in!”_

_“Oh my fucking god-”_

_“Stan is er-uh..gay, and Marj is uh.. a bottom!”_ Kenny exclaimed as he did an impression of JFK. 

_“Shut up, dude. I think all the cat piss has destroyed most of your brain cells.”_

_“Same! But, I think my IQ is in the double digits now! Are you proud of me Stanley? Are you?~”_

_“NO.”_

_“Marji, are you proud of me?”_

“Yeah, I’m _very_ proud of you, Kenny! Keep up the good work!” 

_“I’m leaving, I’m fucking done-”_

_“Aww, I’m sorry Stan~”_ Kenny cooed, _“Please forgive me!”_

_“Fuck, I actually gotta go. Break time’s over. See you later dude, and nice to meet you, Marj.”_

“You too, Stan! Bye!” 

  
  


_-_ **_st4nlmarshwalkr_ ** _\- left the call_

  
  


“Y’know, I should probably go too, Ken. I’m almost home, and my dad’ll get mad at me…” he shuddered at the thought. 

_“Aight, see you later, Marj! Ooh, let’s talk later if you’re free.”_

“Okay, I’ll let you know! Bye, bye!” 

_“Bye, Marj.”_

_-_ **_marjiimeloldy_ ** _\- left the call_

_-_ **_kendoll_ ** _\- left the call_

  
  


_This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with kendoll._

**\-------6:00 PM-------**

  
  


**kendoll** **_Today at 6:01 PM_ **

hey marj r u free rn lol

i just got off of work so im kinda bored lolz

**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 6:10 PM_ **

hi ken! Sorry, I had to help my mom with something hehe 

im free now if you still are! 

**kendoll**

yeah definitely lol

what r u doin rn?

**marjiimeloldy**

I'm watching the sunset :) 

**kendoll**

ooh can i see?

**marjiimeloldy**

Yeah, one sec hehe 

[[ image ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/93/db/94/93db94796c521138c24b4fd87cdb3d63.jpg)]

**kendoll**

woah thats cool lol 

ur lucky u got a nice view like that

**marjiimeloldy**

ik

i feel bad for people who have a brick wall as theirs or something

**kendoll**

lmao 

one of my windows is right next to the garage lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

Take a picture of your sunset ken :)

**kendoll**

[[ image ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/9a/35/049a355dcf06c07d7e01835c92ad7e1a.jpg)]

its really gross out rn so take this lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

I really like the woodwork tho hehe 

It looks really cozy (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

**kendoll**

thanks lol

that windows the only nice part of the house lmao

**marjiimeloldy**

I'm sure it's not as bad as you think! It’s just bc you live there that you hate it lol

**kendoll**

lol i'll have to give u a house tour someday then

**marjiimeloldy**

:)

kk i’ll give u a room tour in exchange lol

**kendoll**

maybe even a selfie too ;)

**marjiimeloldy**

:/

I’ll think about it 

**kendoll**

jk its fine if u dont want to 

ik most people care about their privacy or whatever but i dont mind putting my face out there lol

and it prob sounds like bs 2 u but my username is very much true lolzzzz  
  


**marjiimeloldy**

lol im kind of curious now 

**kendoll**

Should i send a pic then lol 

**marjiimeloldy**

Only if you want to hehe 

**kendoll**

hol up lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

Are you seriously going to? You really dont have to ken 

**kendoll**

nah its chill 

i better get an eye reveal out of this or somethin lololol

**marjiimeloldy**

You bet 

**kendoll**

[[ image ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/307163f32ff61596c4b6d06041b44ae1/tumblr_ozceqkpI301wgiaqyo1_500.jpg)]

this was from 3 years ago lolz

best one i could fine

*find

**marjiimeloldy**

Awww you’re so handsome kenny :)

**kendoll**

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

i'm in love with u

**marjiimeloldy**

(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

**kendoll**

wheres that eye reveal marj

**marjiimeloldy**

lmao one sec hehe 

[[ image ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/b8/af/e7b8af519307d41cc3a13703e5c7e1f5.jpg)]

What do you think? :)

**kendoll**

omg theyre so pretty wtf

ur eyes r so beautiful 

how can they even be that pretty??

i bet ur really pretty too tho ;)

**marjiimeloldy**

Aww thanks! Thats the nicest thing anyones ever said to me! :)

I'm not pretty tho, i'm really ugly haha

**kendoll**

im literally gonna compliment u until you love urself

**marjiimeloldy**

lol 

**kendoll**

no i mean it 

ur soooo pretty, u have beauuutiful eyes, ur the nicest person ive ever met, and im gonna think ur even cooler when i get to know u more :)

**marjiimeloldy**

Stop it!! Im blushing haha

**kendoll**

thats the point lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

Youre so sweet ken! Im so glad i met you, really :))

ive never really had any friends before, so i was really happy that all of you were so nice! I was really afraid that everyone would hate me..

So thank you kenny, im really happy cause of you! 

**kendoll**

omg i wanna hug u so bad lolz

and dude, how could we hate u?? ur literally so nice????

**marjiimeloldy**

Thanks :)

Oh i’ll see you later, ken, i gotta go make dinner! 

Let’s talk tomorrow k? 

**kendoll**

ofc see u later marji :)

**marjiimeloldy**

:)

_-_ **_marjiimeloldy_ ** _\- is offline_

_-_ **_kendoll_ ** _\- is offline_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

#group-therapy-(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**\------------------------------Thurs, September 17------------------------------**

  
  


**kyy_mac** **_Today at 4:55 PM_ **

@ **everyone** Now is usually the time we would start. We’ll commence when at least five-ten people are active here. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr** **_Today at 4:56 PM_ **

I’m here to help ky :)

**kyy_mac**

Thanks, Stan. :)

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Omg 

**kyy_mac**

What? 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

You.. you smiled…  (o´▽`o)

I can die happy now

**kyy_mac**

??

Whatever, Wendy should be here soon. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Should we @ her?

**kyy_mac**

No, let’s give her some time. No one else is here anyway, so we might as well wait. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

( ´∀｀)b

  
**kyy_mac**

Did Kenny make you download the emoticon app? If so, I’m very disappointed that you gave in, Stanley. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Haha yeah

**kyy_mac**

…. 

  
  


**callgirl** **_Today at 5:06 PM_ **

Hey! Sorry I’m late! Has anyone else shown up yet?

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Nah not yet :/

**callgirl**

Ok, I have to do something really quick, so brb! 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Wha.. ok 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**kyy_mac**

Whatever, it’s fine. More people will come soon anyways. 

**bigbussyprincess29** **_Today at 5:10 PM_ **

Omg r we doing gt rn? 

**kyy_mac**

Yes, we are Clyde. 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Oh thank god! I have sooooo much to get off my chest lol

**kyy_mac**

Well, that’s what we’re here for. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Hey clyde, what up? 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Omg stan heyyyy

A lot but also nothing lol

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Same haha

**kyy_mac**

I don’t even want to know what you guys have been up to…

**bigbussyprincess29**

I dont blame u lol 

Oh is kenny active? Wait let me check 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Idk he might be working 

**kyy_mac**

I thought he was off today?

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Oh right, idk then 

**kyy_mac**

You said you knew??

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

I did? Sorry I forgot ahhah…

**bigbussyprincess29**

Big oof lmaoo

**fuckoff** **_Today at 5:17 PM_ **

shut up clyde

**bigbussyprincess29**

Craig!!!! :)))) <3

**fuckoff**

:p

i hate you

**bigbussyprincess29**

Awwww i luv u too cwaig

**fuckoff**

never spell my name like that again

seriously 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Craig can we have a sleepover 2nte?

**fuckoff**

no

**bigbussyprincess29**

plssssssss 

I wana cuddle <3

**fuckoff**

…

i'll think about it

**bigbussyprincess29**

Yay!!!!!! XD 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

(*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

**kyy_mac**

Okay… anyways-

**fuckoff**

it's a yes clyde

mom said she'll make tacos

**bigbussyprincess29**

Yay!!! I luv u craig!!! <3 

**fuckoff**

i asked her to say no but she just flipped me off

fucking bitch

**bigbussyprincess29**

Awww you shouldn’t say that, you’re mom’s really cool!

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

The coolest 

**bigbussyprincess29**

The realiest

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

The baddest bitch in town

**bigbussyprincess29**

The bustiest bitch in town

(other than bebe <3) 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Ok clyde… that's enough

**fuckoff**

im going to rip out my fucking eyeballs and projectile vomit on my sister

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Why your sister?

**fuckoff**

bc i can 

╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

fuck off marsh

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

I feel bad for her

**fuckoff**

i feel bad for your sister

must be tough living with a little shrimp shit

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Fuck you dude

But you’re kind of right actually 

**kyy_mac**

No he’s not. 

Shut up, Craig, before you get banned. 

**fuckoff**

i couldn’t care less broflovski 

**kyy_mac**

Did I ask? Shut tf up. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Its okay ky, craigs just being craig 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**fuckoff**

yeah youre boyfriend wants u to shut up kyle 

**kyy_mac**

*your 

…. 

Lets just fucking cancel today 

I have no intention to listen to  _ someone  _ bitch and moan when they’re bullying others. 

**fuckoff**

i never said i wanted to tf

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Nooo kyle!!!

Clyde wants to talk today! This shit is really helpful for some of us

Craig doesn’t really mean any of it, right? 

**fuckoff**

idk ig not

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

See! 

**kyy_mac**

(－‸ლ)

Fine whatever

I don’t care 

**callgirl** **_Today at 5:31 PM_ **

Hi I’m back! Did I miss anything? 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

No not really

Clyde and craig are here tho

**callgirl**

Great! Hi guys 

**fuckoff**

hi 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Hi wendy!! How r u and bebe? 

**callgirl**

Good! She can’t make it today bc she has cheerleading practice :(

**bigbussyprincess29**

Aww to bad :/ 

Tell her i said hi! 

**callgirl**

I totally will! 

**crazystupidwhorez** **_Today at 5:34 PM_ **

hey bitches

**callgirl**

Hi red! How are you?

**crazystupidwhorez**

i'm losing my will to live, thanks for asking

im babysitting a brat and heidi cant come 

**callgirl**

Damn… that sucks

**fuckoff**

kick the baby

**crazystupidwhorez**

im debating it

**bigbussyprincess29**

Omg no!!! Poor bb!

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

I think that’s illegal

**kyy_mac**

It is. 

**fuckoff**

no shit

thats what makes it fun tho 

**callgirl**

Ok, how about we stop talking about child abuse, pls? 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

I second that 

**fuckoff**

✧･ﾟ: * simp ✧･ﾟ:* 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Piss off craig 

**fuckoff**

╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

**kyy_mac**

OMG SHUT UP!

**fuckoff**

╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

fuck you broflovski 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

(－‸ლ)

**crazystupidwhorez**

fuck kyles here? I'm out

snotty nerds r the fuckin worst 

**kyy_mac**

Wtf???

**crazystupidwhorez**

you heard me bitch

peace out losers 

_ - _ **_crazystupidwhorez_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  


**st4nlmarshwalkr**

LMAOOOOOO

**fuckoff**

im so happy rn 

**kyy_mac**

SHUT UP!!

**fuckoff**

lol he's embarrassed

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Awww its ok kyle 

I dont think ur a snotty nerd :)

**kyy_mac**

Thanks, Stan. :)

**fuckoff**

hes lying to you

youre a snotty nerd 

nothing can or will ever change that

its like

in your dna or some shit

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Lmaoooo 

R u good craig? 

**fuckoff**

im fuckin baked rn

your dad makes some good shit

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Wtf 

Youre joking right?

**fuckoff**

no

do i look like someone who makes jokes

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

…

Is he seriously still?

wtf 

What the actual fuck?!

I hate him

Fuck him

Seriously 

**callgirl**

Stan? What’s wrong?

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

He fucking lied to me

He told us he sold the farm 

That he was done with weed 

Fuck 

Shit fuck 

**callgirl**

I'm so sorry Stan, I know how much you wanted to believe in him

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Its whatever 

I should’ve expected this

Idk why i thought he would change 

Fuck

Im gonna go 

I dont want to talk anymore

**kyy_mac**

Stan, no drinking, okay?

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Ik 

**kyy_mac**

Do you want me to come over? 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

No 

Its fine

I’ll just cuddle with sparky 

**kyy_mac**

Okay

Call me if you need me, okay? 

**callgirl**

Same here, stan. We’re all here for you 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Yeah 

thanks

Bye 

  
  


_ - _ **_st4nlmarshwalkr_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  


**bigbussyprincess29**

Poor stan :(

Craig whyd u have to say that? :((

**fuckoff**

don’t blame me

im not his fuckin friend 

idk what goes on with his shitty family 

**kyy_mac**

Craig, maybe you should go. You’re making people upset and being rude. 

**fuckoff**

fuck u broflovski

stop babying everyone here 

they all know im fucking joking 

youre the only one whos butthurt 

**kyy_mac**

Sometimes that doesn’t resonate over text, Craig. 

And the people who don’t know you on here might think you’re serious. 

I’m just trying to look out for everyone, especially the newbies like Marjorine and Tweek.

That’s my job as an admin, so I don’t care if you respect it or not. It’s the rules. 

**fuckoff**

whatever 

i’ll leave if that’s what you want

sorry ig

**kyy_mac**

I’m not saying you have to leave, I just want you to acknowledge the fact that there are people on this server other than people from town. 

**fuckoff**

fine 

i thought it was only us, i had no fuckin clue there were randos on here

**kyy_mac**

Okay, just keep that in mind, please? :)

**fuckoff**

ew 

yeah whatever

just never do that again

**kyy_mac**

Okay.

**fuckoff**

that's better

holy shit can we get mccormick in here? 

then itll be a real dumpster fire 

**bigbussyprincess29**

LMAOOO

Seriously, i wana talk to kenny lol 

@ **_kendoll_ **

**kendoll** **_Today at 5:56 PM_ **

whats going on here lolz

**bigbussyprincess29**

Omg kenny!!!!

Broooo i mised u

We havent talked in so long omg

**kendoll**

broooooo i missed u too lolz

[ [ image ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/880/476/908.jpg) ]

**bigbussyprincess29**

MY MANNNNNNNN

**kendoll**

lol im talking to marj rn

hold up imma get her in here 

@ **_marjiimeloldy_ **

**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 5:58 PM_ **

Hi! Im Marjorine btw :)

**bigbussyprincess29**

H-Hi Marjorine  (*♡∀♡)

im clyde lol

**callgirl**

Hi Marjorine, it’s really nice to have another girl here

These boys are  _ way  _ too much sometimes 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Wendy!! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

dony call us out like that!!!

**marjiimeloldy**

@ **_callgirl_ ** yeah haha 

**kendoll**

damn y’all really do be thinking youre superior huh? 

**callgirl**

Yeah

**marjiimeloldy**

lol 

**kendoll**

lmaoooo 

damn ik i just got here but i really gotta go lolz 

gotta work the night shift 

fuck me lol  (╥_╥)

pls save me marji

**marjiimeloldy**

Sorry ken, all i can do is give you a digital hug :)

(っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

**kendoll**

youre an angel marj 

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

**marjiimeloldy**

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**kendoll**

♡ ～('▽^人)

**marjiimeloldy**

♡(｡- ω -)

( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

**kendoll**

☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

**fuckoff**

im going to fucking barf

**kyy_mac**

Same here. 

I say we form an alliance against emoticons, Craig. 

**fuckoff**

for once i agree with u broflovski

**kendoll**

lmaooo

dont listen to them marj

emoticons r the best 

**marjiimeloldy**

The very best! :)

**kendoll**

:)

k bye guys, c u later lolz 

otw :/

**marjiimeloldy**

Bye ken! (o･ω･o)

**fuckoff**

bye asshole 

**kyy_mac**

Night. 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Bye bro!!! Lets hang out when ur free yeah?

**kendoll**

ofc bro ootd :)

**callgirl**

Bye Kenny! Have a good night 

**kendoll**

thanks :p 

piss yall 

  
  


_ - _ **_kendoll_ ** _ \- is offline _

**marjiimeloldy**

I should probably get going too guys, it was nice talking to yall

Nice to meet you wendy and clyde! Craig too! :)

**callgirl**

Aww too bad, let's talk more later marj! 

**marjiimeloldy**

Definitely! :))

**bigbussyprincess29**

Bye marj

Wanna be my minecraft gf?

**marjiimeloldy**

Um.. 

(´• ω •`) ♡

**kyy_mac**

Bye Marjorine, I should actually get going too. 

Clyde if you still want to talk, please DM me or Wendy. 

  
  


_ - _ **_kyy_mac_ ** _ \- is offline _

_ - _ **_marjiimeloldy_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  


**callgirl**

Bye guys! We didn’t really do any sharing but that’s fine :)

_ - _ **_callgirl_ ** _ \- is offline _

**fuckoff**

clyde come over rn 

mom made dinner 

**bigbussyprincess29**

sweet! Be there in 10 :)

**fuckoff**

ok 

_ - _ **_fuckoff_ ** _ \- is offline _

_ - _ **_bigbussyprincess29_ ** _ \- is offline _

#gay-gathering-arena

  
  


**\------------------------------Mon, September 21------------------------------**

  
  


**kyy_mac** **_Today at 10:15 AM_ **

**Announcement:**

Meeting times for our GGA club are on Monday afternoons (12:00- 1:00), Sunday mornings (10:15- 11:15), and occasional events may or may not be scattered throughout the week. To find the voice room for our club meetings, please look through the voice channels and select the one called, “GGA”, it’s self explanatory, I suppose. If you have any questions or concerns, please privately DM me, @ ** _callgirl_** , @ ** _teddiibear_** _._ Or our mods, _@_ ** _st4nlmarshwalkr_** and @ ** _kendoll_** _._

**callgirl** **_Today at 11:59 AM_ **

Good morning, everyone! Well, almost afternoon. If you’re able to join the meeting, please reply in this chat! 

**teddiibear** **_Today at 12:01 PM_**

Hey Wendy! I’m ready for whenever we start! 

**callgirl**

Good! How are you, Heidi?

**teddiibear**

Great thanks! U?

**callgirl**

Good :) 

Hmm isn’t it weird for Kyle not to be early?

**teddiibear**

Ikr! I was prepared for him to chew me out when i showed up a minute late haha 

**callgirl**

lol 

I’ll DM him

One sec 

Get everyone ready while I’m gone, k?

**teddiibear**

Yep! 

**kendoll** **_Today at 12:03 PM_ **

shit sorry im late

i just got home lolz

**teddiibear**

It’s fine! Kyle’s not even here yet lol

**kendoll**

lmao seriously? thats a first lolol

**st4nlmarshwalkr** **_Today at 12:07 PM_ **

Sorry i'm late, i almost forgot about the meeting today haha 

**kendoll**

hey bro what up?

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Nothing, you?

**kendoll**

same lolz

except theres mice droppings all over my fucking room lmaooo 

craigs letting me and karen stay at his place for now lolz

**fuckoff** **_Today at 12:08 PM_ **

yeah, unfortunately

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Ewww

I thought we set up traps tho?

**kendoll**

yeah ig kevin stole them to snap all his fingers or somethin

dont ask me why

i checked and they were all gone, and i found kevin in his room with them all over his fucking fingers, and he had his big ass slong out, jacking it with the door wide open

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Lmaoooo 

Dude thats so fucking gross wtf

[ [ image ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6406/2972bade129a6a6dc0dc3c554dcf31a564cf040d_hq.jpg) ]

**kendoll**

[ [ image ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/18/7f/07187f0235c80f6c378a29990e604eaf.jpg) ] 

i think he’s a massocist

or a makeship BDSMer

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Ok ive heard of it but i have no clue what it really is??

**kendoll**

very kinky 

thats all ill say

DM if you  _ really  _ wanna know lolz

**kyy_mac** **_Today at 12:10 PM_ **

Your grammar is terrible. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Kyle!!!! 

**kyy_mac**

Hey, sorry I’m late. I lost track of time. 

**kendoll**

…. 

r u good?

that doesn’t sound like a very kyle thing to do lol

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Yeah i was thinking the same thing

**kyy_mac**

C’mon guys, it happens. 

**kendoll**

sure, sure

we’ll let u off the hook 4 now….

**fuckoff**

i dont care but this is weird 

**kendoll**

sure u dont tucker

we all know your kokoro goes doki doki whenever our beloved ginger boi is around 

σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

**fuckoff**

i... im leaving

fuck you mccormick

im going to throw you out and let you die in a snowbank 

your sister can stay tho 

**kendoll**

welp as long as karens ok lol 

**kyy_mac**

Aww cwaig does ur kokoro weally go doki doki?

**fuckoff**

what the actual fuck 

**kendoll**

YES KYLE 

**kyy_mac**

Look, he’s avoiding the question. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Thats kinda sus…

**kendoll**

hes gay 4 u comfirmed 

**fuckoff**

shut up

**kyy_mac**

Awww he's embarrassed!

Don’t worry Craig, I wouldn’t be mad if you really are. 

**kendoll**

(ｏ・_・)ノ”(ノ_<、)

**fuckoff**

fuck you guys 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Craig be like:

(o-_-o)

**fuckoff**

凸( -_- ) 凸

**teddiibear**

Lmaooo 

**callgirl** **_Today at 12:20 PM_ **

Hey guys, I'm back!

**kyy_mac**

Hi Wendy, sorry I was late. 

Thanks for calling me. 

**callgirl**

No problem kyle! 

So, should we start? Or do you think more people will join?

**fuckoff**

clyde will 

he'll be really late 

probably

**callgirl**

I figured 

**kendoll**

do u think marji will join?

**callgirl**

I hope so! I’d hate for me and heidi to be the only girls here lol

**teddiibear**

ikr 

Is marj new or something? 

Ive heard people talking about her b4 

**kendoll**

yeah she is lolz

shes really cool tho 

**teddiibear**

Can’t wait to meet her then :)

**bigbussyprincess29** **_Today at 12:23 PM_ **

Hi guys!!!! Srry im late lol 

**fuckoff**

i told you 

**kendoll**

brooooooo

**bigbussyprincess29**

KENNYYYYYYY

( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

**kendoll**

[ [ image ](https://media.makeameme.org/created/thats-my-man-ddnzou.jpg) ]

**bigbussyprincess29**

[ [ image ](https://media.makeameme.org/created/youre-my-man.jpg) ]

**kendoll**

broooo

[ [ image ](https://www.shutupandtakemymoney.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/05/how-i-see-myself-vs-how-my-man-sees-me-hamburger-meme.jpg) ]

**fuckoff**

im leaving 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Awww cwaig ur my man too!!!

**fuckoff**

ok

**bigbussyprincess29**

Awwww look how happy he is guys!!! XD

**kyy_mac**

Wow Craig, don’t get too excited on us now.

**fuckoff**

shut up

**kyy_mac**

Anyways, I’m going to @ everyone one more time

This is their last chance 

@ _ everyone _ the meeting is starting now

We’re running a little late, but that’s fine. 

**tweakbros** **_Today at 12:30 PM_ **

AHHH IM SRRY IM LATE KYLE 

I FORGOT AND I HAD TO RESTOCK THE STORGE ROOM AHSHKSD

**fuckoff**

who tf is this kid?

**kyy_mac**

It’s okay, Tweek, I’m just glad you’re here now. 

**kendoll**

heyyy tweakers 

whats up bb? 

**tweakbros**

IM GOOD    
NO NOT REALLY ACTUALLYZ 

THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES CAME AGAIN KENNY I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO OMGOMG 

**fuckoff**

seriously, who tf is this kid? 

**tweakbros**

IM TWEEK 

WHO ARE YOU? YPO SOUND MEAN AREW U GONNA BULLY ME?? OH GOD NO PLS NO DONT I DONT THINK I COULD TAKE IT OMG

**fuckoff**

im not going to bully you, dumbass 

**tweakbros**

THANK GOD OMG 

**kyy_mac**

Tweek, did you turn on caps lock again?

**tweakbros**

I DAD AHHHH IM SORYY

**kyy_mac**

It’s okay, just turn it off if you can. 

**tweakbros**

OK 

OMG I CANT TURN IT OFFF IT WONT TURN OFF OH GOD    
DO I HAVE A VIRUS? DID PENUT BUTTER GET STUCK AGAIN IOMGOMGOMG WHAT AM I GONNA DO KYLE OMG 

**kyy_mac**

Don’t worry about it if you can’t turn it off. Maybe see if your parents could help you later. 

**tweakbros**

OK I WILL 

IS MARJORINE GONNA COME

I DONT LIKE BEING THE ONLT NEW ONE OMG 

I DONT KNOW ANYONE ELSE SJDKSJDJSFUHKJSDJSJD

**kyy_mac**

I don’t know, we’ll see. She might join later if she can. 

**tweakbros**

OK 

ILL ASK HER WAIT    
  


OK SHE SAID SHES COMINF

FUCK HER DAD YELLING AT HER OH NO 

**kendoll**

her dad yells at her? 

fuck

bros lets form a marjorine protection squad 

[ [ image ](https://i.chzbgr.com/full/3862856704/h79C44978/ima-geared-up) ]

gear up boyzzzzz

**kyy_mac**

(－‸ლ)

**tweakbros**

OMG WHAT IF SHES BEING ABUSED OR SOMETHING HOLY SHIT    
ILL JOIN YOU KENNY MARJ IS TOO GOOD FOR THIS WOLRD

**bigbussyprincess29**

OMG do u really think she is? 

Im joining ur squad kenny 

Ill protect marj at all costs 

**fuckoff**

✧･ﾟ: * simp ✧･ﾟ:* 

**kendoll**

yea and what about it?

**kyy_mac**

Everyone’s parents yell at them sometimes, I’m sure she’s fine. Let’s not assume the worst, guys. If there  _ is _ a problem, it might make her more scared to tell someone. 

**kendoll**

yah ur right 

protection squad is still there but we chillin until its our time to shine

**bigbussyprincess29**

[ [ image ](https://i.imgflip.com/1nly0n.jpg) ]

**kendoll**

exactly 

**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 12:35 PM_ **

Hey guys! Sorry i had to do something real quick hehe 

**kendoll**

marj!! ur so beautfil!

**marjiimeloldy**

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Im not, but thank you ken 

**fuckoff**

youre such a fucking simp omg 

**kendoll**

only for marj  (´♡‿♡`)

**marjiimeloldy**

I feel honored (≧◡≦) ♡

**kendoll**

(ﾉ´ з `)ノ

**marjiimeloldy**

σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

**fuckoff**

stop 

**kendoll**

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

never

**marjiimeloldy**

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**_kyy_mac_ ** muted  **_kendoll_ ** for 1:00

**fuckoff**

thank you

**kyy_mac**

He’s a bad influence on you, Marjorine. 

**marjiimeloldy**

Kenny says that's not very nice 

oh and also that he's sorry 

Very sorry :)

**fuckoff**

tell him to fuck off

**kyy_mac**

He can still read the chat, Craig. 

**fuckoff**

oh

fuck off mccormick

**marjiimeloldy**

Kenny said he’s sad 

**fuckoff**

good

**kyy_mac**

Good. 

Wow, I think me and Craig are on the same wavelength. 

**fuckoff**

sweet 

**kyy_mac**

I’m glad we’re not arguing for once. I already do that enough with fatass…

**fuckoff**

yeah ig i am too

**kyy_mac**

:)

**fuckoff**

no

**kyy_mac**

:(

**fuckoff**

this is disgusting

i want to vomit 

**kyy_mac**

I’ll stop now. It’s fun teasing you though, Craig. 

**fuckoff**

shut up 

**kendoll**

well, at least my absence has led to a new spark between cryle 

**fuckoff**

wtf

tf is cryle

**kyy_mac**

I would like to know that as well. 

**kendoll**

its u 2!

cryle! 

craig and kyle!

(๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

my new otp! 

**fuckoff**

…. 

**kyy_mac**

Um… 

**kendoll**

oh god craigs glaring at me omg 

omgomg hes coming closer help omgomg 

hdfksjiho;dddddku.sjgb.szhumcj;omLZS”{

fgkjipa

**kyy_mac**

Craig, please don’t physically abuse Kenny. 

As the one who makes your kokoro go doki doki, I beg you to not do this. 

**kendoll**

owww

my face hurts

my ribs hurt 

he’s fucking sitting on me omg

clyde 

my man

pls come over and save me 

pls 

i need u my man

**kyy_mac**

I think you’re fine if you’re still able to type, Kenny. 

**marjiimeloldy**

Omg ken are you ok??

＼(º □ º l|l)/

**kendoll**

i will be if i can see and hear u one last time, my love 

**marjiimeloldy**

oh kenny… 

Im sorry…. 

Craig, please dont do this omg 

**fuckoff**

ill think about it 

**kyy_mac**

I’m surprised you’re not telling her to fuck off. You’re such a gentleman, Craig…

**kendoll**

omg kyle's horny lmaoo

**kyy_mac**

SHUT UP, I AM NOT HORNY!!

**fuckoff**

i wouldnt blame you 

i bet his face is as red as his fuckin hair rn

**marjiimeloldy**

Woah, are you a ginger kyle? 

**kyy_mac**

Yeah, is there a problem with that?

**marjiimeloldy**

Of course not! I think its really cool! 

**kyy_mac**

Thanks, Marjorine. 

**fuckoff**

his hair looks like that one guy 

hold up let me think 

**kendoll**

[ [ image ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/12/7d/1a/127d1aeb2ad8c34341cd4f2f4e9832a9.jpg) ]

u mean this guy?

**fuckoff**

yeah

just for that your punishment is over 

**kendoll**

omg i can breathe again holy shit

how r u so fucking heavy when youre a literal bean pole

**fuckoff**

stfu youre skinnier than me idiot

i actually have some kind of muscle 

and fat 

unlike u

**kendoll**

not cool dude

**fuckoff**

sorry 

**kendoll**

its whatever

**kyy_mac**

Okay, how about we finally start the meeting now?

**callgirl**

That's a good idea

I have half an hour before i have to go, so lets start pls

**kendoll**

omg im so sorry i totally forgot about the meeting 

**callgirl**

Its fine kenny! 

**bigbussyprincess29**

So, r we gonna do what we usually do? 

**kyy_mac**

Yes, Clyde. Today we’ll be discussing our experiences and troubles as closested LGBTQ+ youth. 

Would anyone like to share first? 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Me pls!! :)

**kyy_mac**

Great, go ahead. 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Okay, so like, idk if this is just me, but like, i dont understand why so many people are biphobic? Especially in the lgbt community 

like, its so stupid

i’m just like you, except i like more than one gender 

idk it just pisses me off sometimes 

I told my bad about it and he didnt understand at all 

*dad

and i dont know how i can explain it?? idk if you guys have any suggestions ill take anything at this point

**kyy_mac**

I totally agree with you, Clyde. The presence of biphobia, especially in our community is infuriating, even for someone who isn’t bisexual, so I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel. All that I can suggest is maybe to ask your dad to do some research, or maybe you could even do it yourself and present it to him in a way that he can understand. 

**marjiimeloldy**

Aww thats horrible clyde! Its terrible when people make fun of you for something you cant control 

**callgirl**

I agree with kyle as well. I think his advice would be pretty useful

Maybe you could try that and let us know how it goes on sunday? Or anytime before that really 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Thanks guys!!!! I luv u all so much :))))

**marjiimeloldy**

We luv you too clyde! 

**bigbussyprincess29**

marj!!!  (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

I can die happy now 

**kyy_mac**

:)

So would anyone else like to go? 

**tweakbros**

CAN I GO? 

**kyy_m** **ac**

Yep. 

**tweakbros**

MY DAD FOUND OUT I WAS GAY AND I WAS SO SCARED BUT THEN I JUST BECAME “THE GAY SON” SO EVERYONE WOULD COME TO THE SHOP AND I FEEL LIKE SHIT BUT I ALSO DONT CARE 

MY MOM SAID SHE LOVES ME NO MATTER WHAT EVEN THO IM A FAG SO IDK 

**kyy_mac**

Did she call you that?

**tweakbros**

YEAH BUT NOT IN A MEN WAY MORE LIKE A NICE OFFHANS COMMENT 

*MEAN

**kyy_mac**

Even then, she still shouldn’t say that word. 

**marjiimeloldy**

My dad calls me that too 

Even tho  _ i _ found him at a gay bathhouse 

**kendoll**

wtf

context pls?? lmao

**marjiimeloldy**

It's a really long story 

but my mom has never been the same since 

**kendoll**

Shit that sucks, sory marj

**marjiimeloldy**

It’s fine 

She doesnt scream too loud 

I bought myself a nice pair of earbuds to block it out lol 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

dude...

**marjiimeloldy**

Sorry i shouldnt have said that! Forget it sorry

**kyy_mac**

It’s completely fine Marjorine, do you want to talk about it? 

**marjiimeloldy**

No! No im fine 

Its okay 

Forget it, please? 

**kyy_mac**

Okay, if that’s what you want. 

**kendoll**

marji...

lets talk later k

**marjiimeloldy**

oh 

ok 

Oh i have to go sorry

My dad needs me 

Um bye 

_ - _ **_marjiimeloldy_ ** _ \- is offline _

**kendoll**

fuck 

i shouldnt have pried fuck

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Dude, its not your fault 

**kendoll**

ig but i feel like it is 

fuck 

She probably thinks she fucked up or something 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Damn

Im sorry i literally dont know what to say 

**tweakbros**

OMG OMG I SHPULDNT HAVE SAID FAG THEN SHE RELAED TO IT AND THEN AJSKSLKJF<NJFKDFKJ

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Guys, its not your fault 

Stop it 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Yeah its no ur fault! You didnt know :(

**callgirl**

Poor marjorine, I wonder what she's dealing with at home

It doesnt sound very good from what she's been saying 

**teddiibear**

Yeah when i read messages from the chatrooms that i missed, she always says that her dads calling her or making her do something

And it's like every couple of minutes 

**callgirl**

Yeah, i noticed that too 

**bigbussyprincess29**

Damn now that im thinkin about it me too 

**tweakbros**

OMG I WAS RIGHT SHE IS BEING ABUSED OMG OMG WHAT DO EWE DO GUYS    
DO WE GET THE PROTECTION SWUAD?? THE POLICE??? WHAT DO WE DOO? MARJORINE NEEDS HELP OMG OMG ITS TOO MUCH PRESSURE OMG 

**fuckoff**

dude, chill

**tweakbros**

SORRY IM JUST RESLLY WORRIED AND I CANT TURM CAPS LOCL OFF OMG SORY IM SO DORRY 

**kyy_mac**

Calm down, everyone. Let’s not jump to conclusions. And she can read this chat as well, so it's not polite to talk behind her back about something that we have no knowledge of. 

**kendoll**

yeah, ik evrypnes worried but lets not talk about it until we know more 

**kyy_mac**

Good, I’m glad you’re being serious about this, Kenny. 

**kendoll**

ofc i am! shes my friend even though i haven’t known her for long 

**kyy_mac**

Yeah, same here. I’ll join your protection squad as well, Kenny. 

**kendoll**

Bro… 

YES KYLE 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Im in too 

**kendoll**

YES STAN

RISE UP FRIENDS 

JOIN OUR ARMY IN THE NAME OF MARJORINE

**fuckoff**

ill join ig 

i dont particularly hate her 

**teddiibear**

Im in! Anything for a fellow girl in need! 

**callgirl**

Let’s all stand together with Marjorine, ok? If she ever needs our help then we’ll have her back

Oh shoot, i have to go now 

Well, let's keep marjorine in mind! ttyl!

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Oh bye wendy :)

**callgirl**

Bye stan :)

_ - _ **_callgirl_ ** _ \- is offline _

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

i should get going too actually 

I gotta do some english shit 

**kendoll**

shit can we work on it together

i still havent finished yet lolz

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

sure

Wanna call?

**kendoll**

wanna come over? 

craigo can he come over

**fuckoff**

i dont care 

**kendoll**

sweet 

come in 5

bring ur stuff 

omg we should have a sleepover lolzz

**fuckoff**

no way in hell 

having you over is bad enough 

**kendoll**

:(((

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Im heading over now see ya 

  
  


_ - _ **_st4nlmarshwalkr_ ** _ \- is offline _

**kendoll**

omg craig lets go get snacks lolz

**fuckoff**

ok 

when he gets here 

**kendoll**

kk 

piss yall

**bigbussyprincess29**

bye kenny! Craig can i come 2?

**fuckoff**

yeah

youre not sleeping over tho

**bigbussyprincess29**

Thassts fine! I just wanna hang out with everyone :)

**kendoll**

yesss clyde

luv u bro

ok piss yall

4 realizies this time

  
  


_ - _ **_kendoll_ ** _ \- is offline _

**kyy_mac**

Why does he always say “piss” when he leaves??

**bigbussyprincess29**

Lmaoo its from this 

[ [ video ](https://youtu.be/7zcUEVOKnX4) ]

**kyy_mac**

….

Why am I not even surprised? 

Good luck studying guys, and Craig, make sure they actually work, please?

**fuckoff**

yeah whatever 

no promises 

**kyy_mac**

Okay :)

Bye guys. 

_ - _ **_kyy_mac_ ** _ \- is offline _

**fuckoff**

head over now clyde

**bigbussyprincess29**

kk see you!! XD 

_ - _ **_bigbussyprincess29_ ** _ \- is offline _

_ - _ **_fuckoff_ ** _ \- is offline _

**teddiibear**

Oh i guess we’re the only ones left tweek 

Im going to go too then

Nice meeting you! 

**tweakbros**

YOU TOO BYE 

_ - _ **_tweakbros_ ** _ \- is offline _

_ - _ **_teddiibear_ ** _ \- is offline _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short! I just made it to show that they made up and stuff hehe 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And please, comment some ships if you can! :)

_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with marjiimelody.  _

**\-------Mon, September 21, 5:38 PM-------**

**kendoll**

hey marj wanna talk?

  
  


**\-------6:00 PM-------**

**kendoll**

marj, no one’s mad @ u if ur worried about that

we’re all just woried

  
  


**\-------7:50 PM-------**

**kendoll**

marj

cmon 

talk to me

it doesnt have to be about what you said, i just wanna know ur ok

  
  


**\-------8:29 PM-------**

**kendoll**

srry

i’lll stop spamming u

talk to me when u feel like it

  
  
  


_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with marjiimelody. _

  
  


**\-------Tue, September 22, 3:38 PM-------**

**fuckoff**

kenny says youre ignoring him

he wont shut up about it

**marjiimeloldy**

yeah

I didnt mean to

I just didnt want to talk ig

**fuckoff**

do you not want to talk or do you not want to with him?

**marjiimeloldy**

Um yeah

i'm scared 

**fuckoff**

he wont judge you

hes fucking crazy about you

doubt he'd drop you if you tell him your sob story 

**marjiimeloldy**

he shouldnt have to hear about it though

And its not even bad 

My parents are just different thats all 

**fuckoff**

yeah? mine too

**marjiimeloldy**

Really? Are they strict too?

**fuckoff**

no

they’re just assholes 

**marjiimeloldy**

oh 

My dads kind of mean ig 

My moms really nice tho

She just has some problems 

**fuckoff**

like mental shit?

**marjiimeloldy**

yeah

She takes medicine for it but it doesnt really do much

She still has her episodes 

Im just worried for her

**fuckoff**

shit that sucks 

they should put her on some new meds then 

whats the point in taking useless ones

**marjiimeloldy**

idk

I mean, they help

But not that much

**fuckoff**

oh

dont really know how to help you there 

**marjiimeloldy**

Its okay 

Theres not much i can do anyways 

Im just a kid

**fuckoff**

wait 

how old are you? 

**marjiimeloldy**

oh 

I just turned 16 this month 

My birthdays the 11th

**fuckoff**

lmao youre born on 911

thats tough

**marjiimeloldy**

yeah

I always feel bad about it so i never celebrate it

My parents always forget anyways 

They just cry over my uncle's ashes

And i'm just sitting there, blowing out some candles on a birthday cake

It just felt weird 

So i stopped celebrating haha 

**fuckoff**

damn 

thats just depressing lol

**marjiimeloldy**

Yeah lol

But anyways, thanks for listening craig

i didnt know you could be so nice :)

It sounds like everyone thinks youre a big jerk or something

**fuckoff**

yeah whatever

none of those assholes really know me anyways 

feels better talking to a stranger idk

**marjiimeloldy**

Yeah it does 

I think its just a lot less pressure? Idk

**fuckoff**

yeah

now go talk to kenny 

just tell him youre ok or something 

hes worried youre dead or something

**marjiimeloldy**

Omg! I will 

I’ll do it rn actually 

Thanks so much craig! I feel so much better! 

**fuckoff**

cool 

just think of it as being vent buddies or some shit 

i dont trust shrinks 

**marjiimeloldy**

Of course! Talk to me whenever k?

**fuckoff**

yeah 

bye marj

**marjiimeloldy**

Bye!! Thanks again :)

  
  


_ - _ **_fuckoff_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  


_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with kendoll.  _

**\-------Tue, September 22, 4:21 PM-------**

  
  


**marjiimeloldy**

hey ken

Im sorry 

Im fine, so please dont worry

**kendoll**

omg marj

**marjiimeloldy**

Im really sorry ken

I didnt mean to ignore you i swear 

I was just scared 

Im sorry

**kendoll**

you dont have to apologize marji its fine

im glad your ok now

**marjiimeloldy**

*you’re

**kendoll**

omg 

no 

marj

why 

**marjiimeloldy**

Work on your grammer kenny 

**kendoll**

never :p

**marjiimeloldy**

☆ｏ(＞＜；)○

I'll make you someday kenny!!

**kendoll**

sure u will lolzzz

[ [ image ](https://images3.memedroid.com/images/UPLOADED16/5dc48ede01b99.jpeg) ]

**marjiimeloldy**

Omgggg nooooooo

**kendoll**

lmaoooooo

  
  
  


_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with fuckoff.  _

  
  


**\-------Tue, September 22, 4:21 PM-------**

**fuckoff**

[ [ image ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/137fe602ed7598f8e53118932b87e76c/tumblr_ozcekaEKcB1wgiaqyo1_500.jpg) ]

youve made him very happy

fuck you

  
  


_ - _ **_fuckoff_ ** _ \- is offline _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Idk how to feel about this chapter, but uh idk.. i hope you like it regardless! Please drop a comment for any constructive criticism or any advice on how I could make this story better! And thank you so much for all the love and attention this has gotten so far!! It means so much and it makes me really happy and inspired to keep busting out new chapters for you guys! :))) <3
> 
> PLSSS COMMENT SHIPS YOU WANT PLS IM BEGGING YOU-

#god-chat

**\-------Fri, October 1, 4:21 PM-------**

**kyy_mac** **_Today at 4:21 PM_ **

Okay, who tf added Cartman to the server?

**callgirl**

You can rule me out, obviously. 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

You know i woldnt do it ky

**kendoll**

same 

even if he begged 

**teddiibear**

Are u serious?? 

**kyy_mac**

Yeah. 

**teddiibear**

Okay, which one of u fuckers is lying??

**callgirl**

Calm down Heidi 

I really don’t think it’s any of us 

It has to be someone else in the server 

**teddiibear**

Fuck you’re right sorry 

**kendoll**

well, we can rule out craig, marj, tweakers, and all of us 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Right right 

So whos the rat then? 

**kyy_mac**

By Kenny’s deduction, then we can only assume that it’s Clyde, Red,  _ or _ Token and Jimmy, all who aren’t very active on here. Except for Clyde, of course. 

**kendoll**

i really doubt token and jimmy wouldve done it 

red too

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

It has to be clyde then right?

**callgirl**

Hold on, how do we know it was  _ really  _ Clyde who added him? 

**teddiibear**

What do u mean?

**callgirl**

They live together, right? Then Cartman probably stole his phone and sent himself the link

That’s what makes the most sense 

Or he just manipulated Clyde into adding him 

But I really don’t think he would’ve done it on his own 

**kyy_mac**

Yeah, I agree with that actually. 

Kenny, you ask him. He’s your man, right?

**kendoll**

yeah duh 

Hol up brb

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

What if he hacked in?? Idk that could be a thing too 

**kyy_mac**

Yes, that too. 

**teddiibear**

Im so pissed off omg 

This is  _ our  _ safespace and he’s trying to ruin it! Again!! 

**callgirl**

Ikr 

I’m pissed too 

Kick him Kyle 

No BAN him 

**teddiibear**

YEAH 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

He’s not even gay right? Why tf would he want to join a lgbt support server?? 

**callgirl**

Well, he might be lol

He always seemed gay for Kyle 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Omg ikr lmaoo

**kyy_mac**

Ew

If that’s true, then it’s COMPLETELY one sided. 

**teddiibear**

Yea no shit lol 

**kendoll** **_Today at 4:31 PM_ **

k guys you were right

he probably stole clydes phone

clyde didnt really know what was going on 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

poor clyde lol

oh fuck

guys

chekc general omg

**kendoll**

wha ok lol

  
  


#general-chat

**\------------------------------Fri, October 1------------------------------**

  
  


**marjiimeloldy** **_Today at 4:34 PM_ **

@ **_grandwizard1_ ** hi! :)

Welcome to the server

**grandwizard1**

hey 

im eric

**marjiimeloldy**

Hi! Im marjorine hehe

**grandwizard1**

nice

r u gay lol

**marjiimeloldy**

um idk i think so? hehe

**grandwizard1**

oh

i think i am too 

Not really sure tho

**marjiimeloldy**

Im sure you’ll be able to figure it out soon! its hard to come to terms with it at first

**grandwizard1**

yeah

I always thought i was straight but i like a guy 

so idk lol

**marjiimeloldy**

Oh

I hope it works out for you! 

(* ^ ω ^)

**grandwizard1**

thanks marjorine 

ur nice 

**marjiimeloldy**

Oh thank you! :)

  
  


#god-chat

**\------------------------------Fri, October 1------------------------------**

**kendoll** **_Today at 4:38 PM_ **

oh fuck 

no

what do we do 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Idk!!!! Omg skdsdjf

**kendoll**

this is really bad

  
  


#general-chat

**\------------------------------Fri, October 1------------------------------**

**kendoll** **_Today at 4:39 PM_ **

hey marj

**marjiimeloldy**

Hi ken! :)

**grandwizard1**

What up poor boy

**kendoll**

shut up dude 

everyones pissed off 

just leave, seriously 

**marjiimeloldy**

woah whats going on?

**kendoll**

he’s not a good person marj 

dont talk to him ok?

**marjiimeloldy**

oh 

Do you know him irl too?

**kendoll**

yeah

**grandwizard1**

Kinny, stop lying

We all know that all of that shit ended years ago

You abandonded me

**kendoll**

u brought it on yourself, man

**grandwizard1**

What did i do kenny? Seriously? 

All of you just dropped me out of nowhere 

**kendoll**

it wasn’t out of nowhere 

dm me if u want to talk

marj doesnt need to hear this 

**grandwizard1**

All of you always say i'm the bad guy, but have you taken a fuckig look at yourselves? 

**kendoll**

what r u trying to say 

**grandwizard1**

You never even gave me a chance to prove myself! I went to therapy, i take meds, me and clyde finally get along like real brothers now, and none of you care

You just pretend not to see it, and keep that image of my shitty past self in your head so you dont feel bad

**kendoll**

seriously?

r u serious rn

how tf could we not see you that way

youve hurt all of us so much

its cool that youre getting help

thats all ive ever wanted for you

but you have to prove it to us now

stealing clydes phone and joining the server isnt the right way to do it

**grandwizard1**

Youre right, i shouldnt have done that

Im sorry 

**kendoll**

whatever 

**grandwizard1**

Can you at least give me a chance? Kick me if you dont like me idc

Just dont throw me out again 

**kendoll**

ill talk to everyone ig

thats for them to decide not me

**grandwizard1**

Thank you kenny

ik you probably cant forgive me but im really sorry for everything ive done to you 

seriously 

**kendoll**

ok

**grandwizard1**

I really am kenny i swear 

**kendoll**

ok 

im giving you one last chance

you fuck up and its all over 

i mean it

**grandwizard1**

Okay, i’ll do my best to be a good friend to you kenny 

**kendoll**

ok

**marjiimeloldy**

um im so sorry, i shouldnt have seen that 

**kendoll**

its fine marj

not ur fault 

**grandwizard1**

Yeah its chill marjorine

**marjiimeloldy**

ok 

so.. Is he staying in the server?

**kendoll**

uh idk

thats not just my decision 

im choosing to give him a chance, but the other guys might not want to

and i’ll respect their descision either way

**grandwizard1**

Ik kyle and wendy’s decision already

**kendoll**

can u really blame them? 

id say the same thing if i were them

if i actually cared about myself ig

**grandwizard1**

Fuck im soryr 

Seruously 

**kendoll**

tell them that not me

**marjiimeloldy**

im really curious but ill respect your privacy

**kendoll**

yeah its not really something we should get into 

**grandwizard1**

its realy bad on my part 

**st4nlmarshwalkr** **_Today at 4:42 PM_ **

You bet ur ass it is

Youre such a fuckin asshole u think iu can just come into our fucking safespace and sya ur sorry shut up shit the fuck up   
  


**kendoll**

dude r u drunk

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

No

Im godod

**grandwizard1**

Im sorry stan 

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Shute up mothapfucker 

U told me to kill msyderlf asshoelr

**grandwizard1**

I know

Im sorry

ik u cant forgive me

**marjiimeloldy**

omg eric what did you do??

**kendoll**

you dont want to know

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

Fuckin scott tenormans ina mentil assilym bc of u

Fuckin ground up his perents unto chilli

Ur owndad too

U killed ur fuckin dad

**marjiimeloldy**

….

Thats illegal omg

**kendoll**

stan 

stop talking

please

**st4nlmarshwalkr**

no

nehrjh

He hurt u he hurt all my friwnds 

He mad fun o u ur whole life 

**kendoll**

i know stan, just stop   
  


**st4nlmarshwalkr**

why?? 

u said u wehre nehvru gonna furgive him 

**kendoll**

god dammit shut up

**_kendoll_** muted **_st4nlmarshwalkr_**

**kendoll**

ill unmute u when ur sober stan

fuck this shit seriously 

kyle can deal with this shit im fucking done

**grandwizard1**

Im sorry kenny

**kendoll**

it doesnt mean anything when u say it every five minutes 

shut the fuck up

this is all ur fucking fault

and marj dont talk to him for ur own sake

_ - _ **_kendoll_ ** _ \- is offline _

**grandwizard1**

fuck

Bye marjorine

Im sorry about all this

  
  


_ - _ **_grandwizard1_ ** _ \- is offline _

**marjiimeloldy**

Oh ok

Im so confused rn

_ - _ **_marjiimeloldy_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  


\---

Kenny sighed heavily as he let his phone drop from his hand and onto the floor. He stared blankly as he watched it bounce off the carpet, not really caring if it had been cracked or not.

“What the fuck are you sighing for?” Craig asked in his usual monotone voice, not allowing any expression into his tone. The noirette unceremoniously tossed a can of root beer at him, laughing when it hit his face. 

“Check the fucking server if you want to know, asshole,” Kenny retorted as he curled himself up against the wall next to Craig’s bed, letting his eyes drift upwards to see the small ray of light shining through Craig’s blinds. 

“Just tell me, McCormick.” 

“What? Are you too lazy or something? You’re always on your fucking phone, should be a walk in the park for you,  _ Tucker. _ ” 

“What’s up with you? You’re being more of an asshole than usual,” Craig said after a moment, studying him with his gaze before sitting himself on the bed next to Kenny, “Where’s the goofy fucking idiot I know? Huh?” Craig teased as he pulled Kenny into a noogie, earning a laugh out of the blonde boy. 

“Shut up,” Kenny said, laughing as Craig pulled him into his lap and dug his fingers into the other boy’s waist. “Haha.. stop! S-Seriously!” Kenny wheezed. 

“Spill, and then I’ll stop.”

“Oh my god..” Kenny groaned, leaning his head back against Craig’s chest and sending a half-hearted glare his way. The noirette didn’t seem to give up in the slightest; just stared at him intensely until Kenny wound up giving in. “Fine. Cartman got into the server.”

“You’re joking.” 

“No I _ look _ like I’m fucking joking?” Kenny rebutted, punching Craig’s shoulder in childish retaliation before he crawled off of him and opened his root beer. “Check the chat if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you,” Craig said, holding his hands up as he rested his back against the headboard of his bed. “What did he say?”

“He fucking apologized for everything he’s done, or whatever, and spewing shit like how we didn’t even give him a chance? Yeah  _ fucking _ right. It pisses me off.”

“What a dick. Wonder how people like him justify that shit to themselves, dude.” 

“I know right!” Kenny exclaimed, putting his drink down on Craig’s nighstand before he rolled on his back. “And it sucks because Marj was there, and there was nothing I could do about it! I told him to DM me, but he kept fucking ranting in the chat! And she just started talking to me again, dammit…” 

“Whose side did she take, though?”

“I don’t know? I wouldn’t be surprised if she took his, I guess. Like, he’s apologizing and saying how sorry he is or whatever, while I’m just telling him to shut up and shit.”

“Did you ask her? She a fucking simp for you too, so she’s probably confused.”

“Should I ask her?” 

“Yeah, are you fucking stupid?” Craig teased, reaching over to agressively rub his hair. Kenny laughed as he swatted his hand away. 

“Shut up,” 

“I could talk to her if you want. She’s not  _ all  _ that annoying, I guess.” 

“The fuck? Since when did you and Marj get all buddy-buddy?!”

“Uh, fuck you, asshole. I was the one that told her to talk to you, dumbass. You should be on your knees thanking me, you prick,” the noirette said as he flicked Kenny’s forehead. 

“Seriously? Shit, whatever you want, baby,” Kenny smirked as he rolled over to lay on top of Craig’s lap, reaching out to slowly unzip his jeans. Craig rolled his eyes as he swatted his hand away, making Kenny pout and tilt his head in confusion. “What? I thought you liked gettin’ blowed?” 

“No, it’s not that,” Craig sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. “It’s just.. We can’t do that shit anymore.”

“What, why?” Kenny sat up now, narrowing his eyes at Craig in a way to cover up the slight sting of embarassment he was feeling. 

“I’m- fuck.. me and Clyde are dating, okay? That’s why we can’t do that shit anymore.”   
  


Kenny was rendered speechless at that. What the hell was he supposed to say? 

“What… I-I thought you said you liked me.. Were you lying? Seriously? What the fuck, Craig?”

“Jesus Christ Kenny, that was like, four months ago-”

“Fuck you, Craig. You don’t just- you don’t just lead people on like that! What the hell?” Kenny interrupted him, and quickly- yet shakily- shot up from Craig’s bed and trembled as he went to grab his jacket that he had thrown on the floor along with his phone. 

“Sorry if you thought I was ‘leading you on’, but all we did was fuck around! Maybe I said I liked you, but that was just because you were the first person I had ever done shit like this with!”

“You-You’re such an asshole! Do you even hear yourself right now?” Kenny yelled, not even caring that everyone else in the house would hear. “I’ll just fucking sleep on a bench tonight, I-I don’t even want to look at you.” 

“What the fuck, dude?”

“Shut up, just shut up, Craig,” Kenny shook his head as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, “Go fuck yourself. I hope you treat Clyde with some fucking decency, you prick. Are you  _ sure  _ you actually like him, or is it just because he’s the  _ second  _ person you’ve done shit with?” he added, mocking what Craig had said before. 

“Oh fuck off, McCormick. I never knew you could be so fucking petty. Are you that fucking jealous?” 

“No, just.. fuck..” Kenny paused, he had backed up against the door a long time ago, and only now he felt like looking back. “Um.. just be good to him, okay? Clyde’s a really good guy,” he said with a small smile, but quickly dropped it as he turned around and trudged down the stairs. 

Some part of him wished Craig would go after him, though he knew that Craig wasn’t that kind of person, and he was too stubborn to admit that he was being dramatic. 

\--- 

  
  


_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with kendoll.  _

**\-------Fri, October 1, 5:38 PM-------**

  
  


**marjiimeloldy**

Hey ken, i just wanted to make sure you were okay, cause you seemed kinda upset earlier 

I’m free rn if you want to talk! Doesnt have to be about eric but just for fun :)

**kendoll** **_Today at 5:44 PM_ **

yeah ok

**marjiimeloldy**

Are you ok ken?

(ノωヽ)

**kendoll**

yeah im fine

[ [ image ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EYo6xNqXkAAlEAr.jpg) ]

**marjiimeloldy**

Awww ken how can i cheer you up?

**kendoll**

uh tit reveal?

**marjiimeloldy**

(눈_눈)

**kendoll**

jkjkjk

**marjiimeloldy**

Good, bc youd be disappointed

**kendoll**

tit size dont matter 

just like dicks

**marjiimeloldy**

The people who say that usually have small ones 

**kendoll**

excuse me!! i’ll let u know that my dick is very much large

<(￣ ﹌ ￣)>

**marjiimeloldy**

Sure, sure

I’m sure u think “it doesn’t matter the size as long as u can work it”

**kendoll**

┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

s-shut up or u get a dick pick

**marjiimeloldy**

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Im sure there wont be much to see :p

**kendoll**

[ [ image ](https://memegenerator.net/img/instances/58968719/shut-up-bitch.jpg) ]

**marjiimeloldy**

(⊙_⊙)

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

Youre so mean :(

**kendoll**

sorry 

(っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

**marjiimeloldy**

(´♡‿♡`)

What are you doing rn?

**kendoll**

freezing my ass off

I dont get it

thees literally some old lady feeding the ducks when its like 20 degrees out

*there’s

**marjiimeloldy**

aww

im feeding the squirrels hehe 

i collected a bunch of acorns and put em out for them

They’re even eating them from my hand :)

[ [ image ](https://i.cbc.ca/1.4884136.1540917118!/fileImage/httpImage/bust-squirrel.JPG) ]

**kendoll**

shit i dont think ur supposed to do that marj

**marjiimeloldy**

Really? Why?

**kendoll**

cause it makes them think they dont need to be scared of humans or something

**marjiimeloldy**

omg i didnt know that!

I feel so bad oh no

**kendoll**

its okay

maybe try to scare them away or something

**marjiimeloldy**

What if they bite me??

**kendoll**

youre worried about that now? lol

**marjiimeloldy**

Ok 

I scared them away

They didnt bite me 

Omg i feel so bad

My mom told me it was ok

**kendoll**

lol u should wash ur hands

**marjiimeloldy**

Yeah ik

I wore gloves tho, but i’ll still do it just in case 

Better safe than sorry eheh

**kendoll**

haha imagine u get rabies lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

Omg do you think i will?!!

I asked my mom and she told me to be quiet 

My dad said he'll ground me if i feed them again!!!!

What do i do kenny??

**kendoll**

i was joking

youre gonna be fine marj

just wash ur hands really good and change ur clothes or somethin

**marjiimeloldy**

Ok

Oh jeez i should put some jammies on hehe

**kendoll**

“jammies”? lmaooo

**marjiimeloldy**

Yeah, just some comfy clothes 

**kendoll**

lol do u wear literal pajamas

like the ones with cartoon characters and shit

**marjiimeloldy**

sometimes

**kendoll**

lmao

whos on them lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

My melody and hello kitty :)

**kendoll**

whos mu melody 

**marjiimeloldy**

*my melody! Im disappointed in you ken

Its in my username lol 

[ [ image ](https://cdn.imgbin.com/7/12/12/imgbin-my-melody-hello-kitty-sanrio-my-melody-white-character-illustration-L8i0zd6VHfGpBLqnna9V4bhqs.jpg) ]

This is her :)

**kendoll**

ohhh i know her lol

shes cute 

just like u ;)

**marjiimeloldy**

aww youre making me blush! 

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

**kendoll**

haha i know somethin thatll make u blush even more ;)

**marjiimeloldy**

(・・ ) ?

**kendoll**

[ [ image ](https://scontent-bos3-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/e35/56913515_2054129311322335_2074000690497722582_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-bos3-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=107&_nc_ohc=gToLEA9yQ7AAX_7X-GN&tp=18&oh=e26c91c4831fb81437aea3bdcf43b0e7&oe=5FD601DC) ]

**marjiimeloldy**

(＾་།＾)

Omg are you ok tho??? Why do u have a bruise?? And a nosebleed??? And a cigarette up your nose????

**kendoll**

just walked into a door lol

and i get them somtimes

**marjiimeloldy**

Really? That sucks 

Be sure to stay hydrated tho! I heard thats what causes them most of them time

And also, why is a cigarette up your nose????

**kendoll**

oh im a smoker lolz

**marjiimeloldy**

Oh

**kendoll**

pls dont give me a lecture lol

**marjiimeloldy**

i wasnt gonna do that 

**kendoll**

cool

im tryin to quit

its just thoug

tough

**marjiimeloldy**

I bet! Its not easy to go cold turkey!

Ooh i have an idea!

**kendoll**

?

**marjiimeloldy**

If youre able to quit for um… two months! Then i’ll give ya a face reveal :)

**kendoll**

(⇀_⇀)

….

ok deal (¬‿¬ )

**marjiimeloldy**

Yay!! Ik you can do it ken! :)

**kendoll**

ill try 

:)

**marjiimeloldy**

Oh i gotta go make dinner

Lets talk more when i get back hehe :)

**kendoll**

kk bye marj

thanks

**marjiimeloldy**

For what?

**kendoll**

i feel better now

**marjiimeloldy**

Yay!! :))

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

**kendoll**

ahhh  _ much  _ better 

**marjiimeloldy**

ok bye bye! :))

**kendoll**

:)

  
  


_ - _ **_marjiimeloldy_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  
  


_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with fuckoffl.  _

**\-------6:00 PM-------**

  
  


**fuckoff** **_Today at 6:00 PM_ **

hey mccormick

come back

seriously 

karens worried

**kendoll** **_Today at 6:10 PM_ **

ok

**fuckoff**

my mom said she'll call the cops

**kendoll**

ok

**fuckoff**

is that seriously all youre going to say

**kendoll**

idk

**fuckoff**

hey, listen

i shouldve told you sooner 

it wasnt right of me and i know that

you know thats hard for me to admit

**kendoll**

yeah 

its fine ig

sorry i overreacted 

i just thought idk

whatever

lets just forget about it

**fuckoff**

ok

i shouldve been more honest 

**kendoll**

its not ur fault

i shouldve known that from the beginning

im seriously happy for u guys tho, u know that right?

**fuckoff**

yeah

come back tho

seriously

**kendoll**

i think i might just stay with stan 

sorry

tell karen im fine tho

i'll be back tmr

i just need to think ig idk

**fuckoff**

ok i get that

night asshole

**kendoll**

night

[ [ image ](https://memegenerator.net/img/instances/32304273/go-shit-yourself-.jpg) ]

**fuckoff**

fuck off

  
  


_ - _ **_kendoll_ ** _ \- is offline _

_ - _ **_fuckoff_ ** _ \- is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i totally forgot to do this, but the image that kenny sent of "himself" was a cosplay done by the lovely @ z0mb1k1d (on insta btw, idk if he has anything else) His cosplays are honestly so rad, so I definitely reccomend checking him out! :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another extremely short chapter (I'm so sorry!!!!) this is mostly just some self indulgent creek bonding time ig
> 
> idk if i want creek as endgame yet or not (dont get me wrong, they're definitely one of my fav ships but idk...) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> AND PLS GIVE ME SOME SHIPS SERIOUSLY SHKKSK
> 
> (thank you @iced_mocha -i think?? im so srry if i got it wrong!!- for suggesting style as engame! I'll definitely keep that in mind, and see if any other readers would like that too!!)

#general-chat

  
  


**\------------------------------Sun, October 3------------------------------**

  
  


**tweakbros** **_Today at 12:08 PM_ **

HEY DOES ANYONE WANT TO DPALY

PLAY

**fuckoff**

sure

**tweakbros**

REALY OMG COOL

OH YOUR THAT MEAN GUY HI PLS DONT BULLY ME

**fuckoff**

like i said, im not going to bully you

**tweakbros**

OK GOOD

JUST MAKING DURE

SURE

**fuckoff**

is your caps lock still stuck

**tweakbros**

YEAH I THINK ITS JUST LIKE THAT 

**fuckoff**

fuck thats annoying

**tweakbros**

OMG IM SO SORRY I CANT CONTROL IT OM SORRY

**fuckoff**

i didnt mean you i meant the caps lock

**tweakbros**

AH OK SORRY

**fuckoff**

stop apologizing

**tweakbros**

OK SOR   
WAIT    
  


**fuckoff**

dont say it 

**tweakbros**

OK    
WANNA PLAT MINECRFAT

**fuckoff**

sure

want to do voice call

**tweakbros**

UM OK SURE

**fuckoff**

join the minecraft one

**tweakbros**

OOK I WILL    
UR NAME IS CRAIG IGHT

RIGHT

**fuckoff**

yeah

join the call

  
  


Craig sighed as he waited in the voice channel for.. Tweek? Yeah, that was his name. He just hoped he didn’t sound as annoying as he typed. 

_ “Gah! Ah-H-Hello!”  _ Tweek said, his voice was a little lower than he expected, though it was rather high for a boy. 

“Hey.” Craig replied in his usual monotone, not really caring if the kid still thought of him as some kind of bully. 

_ “W-Woah! Y-You- ah!- you’re v-voice is really d-de-deep!”  _

“Yeah.” 

_ “U-Um.. um..uh.. I-I… gah!”  _ Tweek stumbled over his words, and sighed before he spoke,  _ “Um.. w-what’s your gamer tag, d-dude?” _

“Fuck off.” 

_ “W-Wha- Ah!- Oh!.. o-okay.”  _

“Hey asshole, what’re you doin’?” Kenny asked as he unceremoniously entered his room, tossing his backpack onto the floor and joining him on the bed. The blonde smirked as he “Ooh, hey Tweakers! How’s it going, man?” 

_ “O-Oh- ah!- h-hi Kenny.. Gah!”  _

“Aww you remembered my voice! I feel so honored..” Kenny sighed as he dramatically leaned against Craig, slinging an arm over his shoulders as the blonde pressed against his side. Needless to say, it’s only been a few days since their fight, but Kenny had gone back to being usual clingy self. 

_ “D-Do you want t-to- ah!- want to p-play with us t-too?” _

“Sure, what are you playing though?”

_ “M-Mine- gah!- m-minecraft!” _

“Cute! Cwaig~ can I use your PC?~” Kenny sent him an innocent smile and puppy-dog eyes to boot, two things that didn’t phase him at all. In fact, Craig just continued to stare at him blankly. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Awwww, Craig, you’re no fun! Can I, though?”

“Whatever.” 

“Sweet! Give me a sec, Tweekers, I gotta set it up, L.O.L!” 

“... I hate you.” 

“Aww! I love you too, Cwaig!” 

After that, they all played for what felt like maybe an hour or two, but four hours had passed. They explored caves, he protected Tweek from mobs, since the kid was just screaming whenever they popped out of nowhere around him. It wasn’t really as bad as he thought it would be. 

“Oh shit!” Kenny exclaimed as he checked the time, “I gotta get goin’ dude, bye Tweekers!” 

_ “B-Bye- gah!- B-Bye Kenny!” _

“Let me know if he’s bein’ an asshole, ‘kay?” 

“Oh fuck off, dude.” 

_ “O-Ok…” _

“Aight, bye-bye, baby~” Kenny cooed as he pulled the noirette into a hug from where he was standing, and gently patted his head. Craig rolled his eyes as he pushed him away, making the blonde laugh as he stumbled over to pick up his backpack. Craig just flipped him off as Kenny made a heart with his hands and blew him a kiss before he walked off. 

He wasn’t going to lie, it was kind of awkward being alone with Tweek. 

“So uh..” Craig awkwardly cleared his throat, “What do you want to do?”

_ “Uh.. um.. gah! I-I d-don’t care. Ah!- Wh-Whatever you want, man.” _

“Okay…” Craig paused, shrugging as he grabbed his sketchbook from the floor, “I’m just gonna draw if you want to talk or whatever.”

_ “O-Okay!” _

“Actually, let’s play a game.”

_ “W-What kind of- gah!- game?”  _

“You describe to me what you look like, and I’ll draw you. And before you say it, I know it’s stupid, shut up, I’m bored.” 

_ “N-No that-that sounds- ah!- f-fun!”  _

“Cool,” Craig found himself smiling a little, “Okay, go.” 

_ “O-Okay! Oh god.. um.. This is too much pressure! Gah!”  _

“It’s fine, just uh.. Start with your face shape.” 

_ “Um.. I-I.. I st-still have some baby f-fat, but um.. gah!- My mom s-says that I have good bone structure, I guess.”  _

“So, a round face?” 

_ “Y-Yeah, ex- gah!- exactly.”  _

“Mhm..” Craig hummed as he began to sketch the face out, drawing his cheeks round and cute, but still giving him a jawline, like how Tweek had described. It didn’t look as weird as he imagined it would be, he actually found it kind of attractive in a.. cutesy kind of way, he supposed. “Okay,” he said after a moment, “What does your nose look like?” 

_ “Um.. um.. ah! K-Kind of like a- gah!- button nose, I guess? It’s not very big, I-I don’t know..” _

“Are there any kinds of bumps or anything?”

_ “N-No.”  _

“Eye shape?”

_ “Um.. o-one sec..”  _ some shuffling could be heard on the other end, and the faint sound of wood creaking in the background.  _ “Um.. r-round I guess? Th-The- gah!- my r-right one tw-twitches a lot, th-though.”  _

Craig hummed in acknowledgement as he drew the eyes and nose, looking back at his work and redoing it when it didn’t look right. A person’s eyes told a lot about them, probably more than any words could say. 

“What’s your hair like?”

_ “Um.. it’s- gah!- sh-short and shaggy, but it goes um.. shit, over my e-ears- ah!- and behind my neck? I-I’m blonde too, by- gah!- the way.”  _

“Cool,” Craig said, letting his wrist go wild as he drew the boy’s hair, “What are you wearing right now?”

_ “W-What?! Gah! Ah! Um.. um.. a button-up shirt! B-But I’m not very good with buttons, so-ah!- it's not b-buttoned right..” _

“That’s cute,” the noirette felt like Kenny’s catchphrases were starting to get to him. 

_ “Ah! T-Thanks??”  _

“No problem.” 

_ “Gah! W-Was that okay? How-How’s the drawing?”  _

“Good. I finished.” 

_ “Oh! C-Cool! Gah! Can I- ah!- see?”  _

“Yeah, I’ll DM it to you.”

_ “Is- ah!- it o-okay if we j-just text n-now? I-I do-don’t want to- gah!- t-talk anymore..” _

“Yeah, I don’t care.” 

Without saying anything else, Craig ended the call and went to make a new conversation with Tweek. 

_ This is the very beginning of your legendary conversation with tweakbros.  _

  
  


**fuckoff**

[ [ image ](https://dthezntil550i.cloudfront.net/h2/latest/h22011150454187540016361110/440_330/30bce03a-8733-4ec2-bb61-a01c172f38c4.png) ]

**tweakbros**

WOAH THATS SO COOL

IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME OMG   
  


**fuckoff**

cool

glad you like it i guess

**tweakbros**

:)

**fuckoff**

jesus christ not you too 

**tweakbros**

OMG SORRY IM SO SORRY   
  


**fuckoff**

chill, i was just joking

**tweakbros**

OK IM SORRY   
I TAKE THINGS THE WRONG WAY SIMETIMES   
  


**fuckoff**

its fine

dont apologize

**tweakbros**

OK 

THANKS CRAIG YOURE RELALLT NICE

*REALLY

SORRRY I EVER THOUGHT U WERE MEAN

**fuckoff**

its fine

a lot of people think that

i dont really care

**tweakbros**

OMG IM SO SORRY   
I FEEL SO BAD NOW   
YOURE SO NICE   
YOU DREW A PICTURE OF ME   
AND YOU TALKED TO ME EVEN THOUGH IM SO ANNOYING   
IM SO SRY

**fuckoff** **_is typing_ **

**tweakbros**

NO NO YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING   
IM SO SORRY   
ILL HAVE KENNY BRING YOU MUFFINS   
ILL MAKE A HUGE BATCH   
PLS LET ME I FEEL SO BAD   
  


**fuckoff**

wait

you know kenny irl

**tweakbros**

OH YEAH   
HE ACIDENTLY FOUND MY PARENTS COFFE SHOP   
AND HE SHOWED ME HIS FACE BEFORE SO I WAS FREAKING OUT WHEN I SAW HIM WALK IN    
HE WAS ALONE BUT LIKE IT WAS STILL SO SCARY   
HES SO NICE TOO   
I FEEL SO BAD BEING SO SCARED OF EVERYONE   
IM SO SORRY CRAIG

**fuckoff**

do you make good coffee

**tweakbros**

YEAH I GUESS

**fuckoff**

do you allow guinea pigs in your store

**tweakbros**

YEAH PROBABLY    
  


**fuckoff**

im coming

**tweakbros**

WHAT   
OMG    
OH    
OK    
OK 

ALRIGHT 

**fuckoff**

do you not want me to

**tweakbros**

NO THATS NOT WHAT I MESNT    
IM SO SORRY   
I JUST COULDNT BREATHE FOR A SECOND SHIT   
THATS COOL    
IM SURE YOURE COOL

**fuckoff**

ok

**tweakbros**

BRING KENNY TOO IF U CAN   
I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN A WHILE :)   
  


**fuckoff**

what, you got a crush on him or something

**tweakbros**

NO OMG NO HELL NO   
IDK    
DO I???? SHIT SHIT SHIT   
I DONT THINK I DO    
DO I????? CRAIG DO I??? HOLY SHIT WHAT IF I DO   
WHAT DO I DO CRAIG???? IM SO CONFUSFED???????   
  


**fuckoff**

i was just joking, again

if you dont think you do then you probably dont

**tweakbros**

OK   
IM SORRY   
  


**fuckoff**

stop saying that

**tweakbros**

OK 

**fuckoff**

good job

**tweakbros**

THANKS :)   
OH SHIT I FHAVE TO GO   
LETS TALK LATER OK?

  
**fuckoff**

ok 

bye tweek

**tweakbros**

BYE! :)   
IT WAS NICE TALKINF TO YOU

  
  


_ - _ **_tweakbros_ ** _ \- is offline _

  
  


**fuckoff**

yeah

you too ig

_ - _ **_fuckoff_ ** _ \- is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! here's so shameless self-promo lolol 
> 
> I drew that picture of tweek that craig sends! (ik its really crappy lol i tried my best hehe) My art account on insta is @ bloodygutzz so pls check it out if youre interested! 
> 
> Also, I'll probably be able to release a more lighthearted/comedic chapter (hopefully) around sometime next week! School has got me dead lol ▓▒░(°◡°)░▒▓
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All of the love and support this is getting means so much to me! so thank you sooo much! I luv u all!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
